


Unexpected Guardian

by sunglasses_at_night



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglasses_at_night/pseuds/sunglasses_at_night
Summary: Here's a story about a Fallen Guardian OC I came up with while me and my friend were playing Destiny





	Unexpected Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/gifts).



Their heart was racing after dealing hive ogre they stared down at the ground breathing slowly to calm themselves down the Guardian who took down looked over at the Fallen Guardian noticing how scared they were.

“You okay?” He asked Teksas looked up at the Warlock Exo and slowly nodded their head getting up the Fallen’s ghost flew up and looked at the two Guardians.

“Teksas, Crow if I’m right the CPU should be right below us.” The ghost said the two Guardians nodded in understanding with Crow taking off first before Teksas followed after him quickly Crow landed on a platform below him while Teksas fell on her their face they got up and looked at Crow noticing he was staring at something. 

“What... Wrong...?” The Fallen tried to speak but their English wasn’t that good Crow didn’t respond as if he was speechless so they walked towards his side and backed up in fear seeing a massive serpent-like creature slowly swimming by Teksas shakily rose their weapon in fear backing up while Crow stood there in awe of the creature the serpent kept swimming by as if it didn’t even notice the two Guardians watching it.

Teksas was completely terrified the atmosphere that the room gave and Crow’s helmet was enough but now that this thing is lurking in the depths they just wanted to grab the CPU and get out of there as soon as possible once the serpent was gone Crow jumped onto the platform where the CPU was with Teksas following behind he quickly grabbed it which caused an alarm to be set off.

“Let’s go!” Crow called as the two began running.

“Oh, it’s not like the Hive didn’t hear that alarm!” Called out Teksas ghost making them glare at their ghost and yelled at it in Fallen language telling it to just shut up and get out of here the Hive was chasing after the two as they quickly got into two serpent vehicles and drove off running over Hive in their path.

“Meet me at the end of the road and I’ll pick you up!” Called Amanda Holiday from the comms they eventually got the end of the road where Holiday’s ship was in sight the Guardians quickly got out of the vehicles and ran towards the end of the road and jumped into her ship Crow was telling Holiday that they got the CPU while Teksas meanwhile was staring off the space wondering what in the galaxy was that serpent they saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna note that Crow belongs to my friend Ambercreek! Please go check out their amazing stories!


End file.
